Riven's Little Sister
by Li Tao Fa
Summary: Riven’s little sister is found in Riven’s bed at Red Fountain. She is looks as if she has been beaten. She is a prodigy and is a DEMON? How is this possible? Who is the guy next to her? Riven is OOC. Story better than the summary
1. Break ups

Riven's Little Sister?!?!?!

By: Kira Namikaze

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but I do own Alex and Kira.

Summary: Riven's little sister is found in Riven's bed at Red Fountain. She is looks as if she has been beaten. She is a **prodigy** and is a **DEMON**!!!??? How is this possible? Who is the guy next to her? Riven is OOC. (Out of Character for those who don't know what it stands for.)

"Hey, today was totally fun guys!" said Bloom to everyone on the way to Red Fountain. Earlier that day, the winx club and red fountain boys went to Magix today. First, they went to a pizzeria and ordered 1 large cheese pizza and 1 large supreme pizza. Then, they went to the arcade, Bloom beat Riven at all the games.

"But we didn't even go shopping" said Musa and Stella.

"And we didn't even get to see the new computer that just came out" said Tecna in a whiney voice.

"So Musa-babe/Stella-pumpkin the world doesn't revolve around shopping and if you really want to go we can go next week." said Riven and Brandon trying to console their girlfriends.

At the same time Timmy was trying to console Tecna. "Tecna, if it makes you happy we can go see it next week."

"WE WANT TO GO NOW!" yelled the three girls at their boyfriends.

"Ok, fine. Bloom, Sky, Helia, Flora, Layla, Nabu, want to go shopping and computer looking?" asked Brandon.

"Sure" said the girls in an unenthusiastic voice. The guys just grunted and glared at those who wanted to go shopping and computer looking.

"Yes!" said Tecna, Stella, and Musa.

~2 HOURS LATER~

Bloom, Flora and Layla were glaring at Stella, Musa, and Tecna who had a slight bounce in there step as they walked back towards Red Fountain. All but Sky and Brandon were each carrying 4 bags in each hand. "How about we all go to mine, Helia's and Timmy's dorm?" asked Riven.

"Sure" said Bloom.

"Who made you boss Bloom? So you can decide for us? Maybe we wanted to go to Sky's and Brandon's dorm?" asked Stella in a bitchy tone.

"Well… I… I just assumed…"

"You assumed what Bloom? You just assumed that you can make our decisions for us?" asked Musa.

"Back off Musa, She didn't know!" yelled Riven.

"Riven, darling, why are you taking her side? I'm your damn girlfriend!" yelled Musa.

"Yea if you were my girl you wouldn't be cheating on me with Brandon!" yelled back Riven.

"R-Riven, what are you talking about? I would never cheat on you, especially with your friend." said Musa nervously.

"Yeah and my little sister isn't a prodigy." said Riven sarcasticly.

"Brandon is what Riven said true? That you were cheating on me with Musa?" asked Stella calmly.

"Yes but only because you cheated on me with Sky." said Brandon.

"Sky, you're cheating on me?!?!?!" asked Bloom surprised.

"Why would you cheat on me? What did I do?" asked Bloom with tears in her eyes.

"Bloom it's not what you did, it what you didn't do." explained Sky.

"What? You mean you cheated on me because I didn't have sex with you?!?!" yelled Bloom. "You are a fucking asshole! I didn't have sex with you because I wanted to wait for my wedding day or something special like that, not so I could be a quick fuck." And with that said Bloom had stomped off to Red Fountain.

"I'm disappointed in all of you but Stella and sky you take the cake I can't believe you two would do that to Bloom." chastised Flora. Layla just glared at all of them. Riven had already walked off to find Bloom.

Kira: Oh well that is all for now. Me and Alex will be introduced in the next chapter.

Bloom: Wait you are ending this a little soon aren't you?

Riven: I agree with Bloom.

Kira: Yea, well it is almost 5:00 in the morning. I'm tired

Sky, Stella, Musa: you made us seem horrible.

Kira: Too bad so sad. Cry me a river.


	2. KIRA ALEX!

Riven's Little Sister!?!?! By: Kira Namikaze

Chapter 2

Summary: Riven's little sister is found in Riven's bed at Red Fountain. She is looks as if she has been beaten. She is a **prodigy** and is a **DEMON**!!!??? How is this possible? Who is the guy next to her? Riven is OOC. (Out of Character for those who don't know what it stands for.)

* * *

Last time on Riven's Little Sister:

"_What? You mean you cheated on me because I didn't have sex with you?!?!" yelled Bloom. "You are a fucking asshole! I didn't have sex with you because I wanted to wait for my wedding day or something special like that, not so I could be a quick fuck." And with that said Bloom had stomped off to Red Fountain._

"_I'm disappointed in all of you but Stella and Sky you take the cake I can't believe you two would do that to Bloom." chastised Flora. Layla just glared at all of them. Riven had already walked off to find Bloom._

* * *

"Bloom, sweetie, wait up" yelled out Flora when she saw Bloom up ahead. Bloom stopped and turned around. Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu and Riven saw that she a tears in her eyes and was having a hard time keeping them at bay.

"Hey, Bloom. Let's head to my dorm ok?" asked Riven. Bloom nodded and they headed towards Red fountain. 5 minutes later they had reached Riven's dorm.

"Come on in guys." said Riven. Riven and the rest went in and sat on the floor of the gym/dining/living room.

"Hey Riven. Where is your bathroom?" asked Bloom.

"Two doors down." said Riven.

"Thanks" said Bloom as she exited the room in search of the bathroom and on the way she past Riven's room. She knew it was Riven's because it had his name on it. She peeked in and to her surprised, there on his bed laid 2 kids about 13 years old bleeding and hardly breathing. She screamed.

"Bloom what is it?" asked Flora as she ran in. Bloom pointed to Riven's bed.

"R-Riven, who are those kids?" asked Bloom. Riven looked at his bed and gasped. On the bed was his baby sister and her boyfriend Alex.

"That is my baby sister, Kira, and her boyfriend, Alex, but they should be at Rising Phoenix, school for fairies-demons, fairies, demons, and wizards" said Riven shocked as to why they were here at red fountain and bloody.

"Riven, you said Fairies and Demons twice." said Layla.

"No it is a school for FAIRY-DEMONS, FAIRIES, WIZARDS, and DEMONS." repeated Riven.

"You mean to tell me that fairy-demons are real?!?!?!" exclaimed Helia.

"Yes, I should know my sister is one." said Riven nonchalantly. Helia, Flora, and Nabu looked at Riven with their mouths wide open. Bloom was confused.

"what is a fairy-demon?" she asked.

"A fairy-demon is one of the most powerful being in the universes. They have the strength, resistance, and looks of a demon, meaning that most spells won't work on them and you have to be really strong to take on down with your bare hands and have the magic and forms of a fairy, meaning that if they get their believix form they could be unstoppable." explained Helia.

"oh Kira that powerful?" asked Flora.

"Yes but she has great control and won't lash out." Said Riven.

"Ugh…Oww…" said a feminine voice on the bed. "Damn those wizards" Sapphire eyes open only to stare into concerned sky blue eyes.

"are you ok?" asked Bloom.

"does it look like I am ok?" came an annoyed voice. "Who the heck are you anyways and where am I?"

"Kira be nice. You're in my room at Red Fountain. Did you teleport here from Rising Phoenix. Why are you and Alex bloody and look as if you were fighting for your lives against mad man that want to take over the world?" asked Riven.

"Big Brother? Is that you?" ask Kira. "how are you?"

"Yes, it is me. I'm fine. Now answer my questions." said/demanded Riven.

"Yes, I did teleport here. Me and Alex are bloody because we **were **fighting against mad **wizardz** that want to take over earth and not allow the last fairy of earth awaken." said Kira.

"Oww… Kira, did I get drunk or something because my head feels 2,000lbs heavier and I have a splitting headache." whispered Alex.

"Alex, you're awake!" whispered Kira excitedly.

* * *

Kira: that is all for now.

Riven: Good job

Kira: thanks

Alex: thanks for allowing me to wake up before you ended the chapter.

Kira: No problem Alex. Bloom and Riven, stop making out and do the disclaimer.

Riven and Bloom: Naname Tsubasa doesn't own Winx Club but she does own fairy-demons and Kira and Alex and some other OC's that will be joining.

Sara: (rushing in) what did I miss? Did my wonderful self show up yet?

Kira: No, Sara not yet you will be guest starring in the next chapter.

P.S.: Fairy-demons belong to ME! If you would like to use it for your stories ASK first and I will allow you to use it. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Riven's Little Sister?!?!

Author: Naname Tsubasa

Chapter: 3 part 1

Summary: Riven's little sister is found in Riven's bed at Red Fountain. She is looks as if she has been beaten harshly. She is a **prodigy** and is a **DEMON**!!!??? How is this possible? Who is the guy next to her? Riven is OOC. (Out of Character for those who don't know what it stands for.)

Last time on Riven's Little Sister:

'"_Yes, I did teleport here. Me and Alex are bloody because we __**were **__fighting against mad __**wizardz**__ that want to take over earth and not allow the last fairy of earth awaken." said Kira. "Oww… Kira, did I get drunk or something because my head feels 2,000lbs heavier and I have a splitting headache." whispered Alex. "Alex, you're awake!" whispered Kira excitedly.'_

This time on Riven's Little Sister:

"Oh, Hey Riven. What are you doing here at Rising Phoenix?" asked Alex softly. "Why do I feel so weak and who are whose people next to Riven?"

"Alex, we are not at Rising Phoenix anymore. Remember we were fighting those evil wizards to protect the last fairy of earth and I teleported us to someplace safe? And that _**'someplace safe'**_ was Red Fountain. More specifically, Riven's Bedroom. You feel weak because you wasted a lot of your magix and energy fighting. And for those people next to Riven, all I know is that one of them is the one he likes and they are his friends." explained Kira.

"I'm Bloom; the girl next to me is Flora, and the girl next to Flora. Then we have Helia whose behind Flora and Nabu behind Layla." introduced Bloom.

~Beep Beep~~Breep Beep~

"Alex, I bet you 30 maho dollarsi that the ones trying to "holo-phone" me, is Sara and Momo." said Kira sarcastically.

"Bet you instead of Sara and Momo, Its Taka and Ferio you know the guys in *Love* with you and would be worried for your existence. And in addition if it is Momo and Sara, I'll take you on a shopping spree and let you spend all the money you want." Alex teased and pulled out 30 maho dollars and credit cards just in case it was Sara and Momo. Kira looked at the holo-phone and smirked

"Get ready for a shopping spree babe cuz look who is calling." Kira smiled at Alex, who was grumbling about future-seeing fairies and to never bet against them. Kira smirked and answered the call and out came 2 girls Kira's age.

"KIRA!! ALEX!!! OMG ARE YOU TWO OKAY!!?!?!?!?" yelled the 2 girls simultaneously. Kira and Alex cringed at the loud noise the 2 girls made but nodded to answer the girl's question.

BOOM!

The phone call was disconnected but Kira didn't care she was more focused on the GIANT HOLE in her brother's room.

"AWW CRAP you stupid wizardz haven't learned yet. LEAVE US ALONE! Before I lose my patience and use my FULL POWER ON YOU!" Kira screamed out. The wizardz just laughed. Kira growled and her normally sapphire eyes turned crimson as she called out:

"DEMONIC BELIEVIX!" (insert Italian believix song and for her outfit and she has angel wings instead of fairy wings go to my profile it'll be there so will be Alex's)

Now standing in front of the winx club and the heros was a transformed Kira and Alex. On Kira head were cat ears and she had a TAIL?!?!? She looked stunning to the boys and Alex was like a piece of candy in the eyes of the girls. Riven sighed and began to think about the rant that he'll have to endure from Saladin. As if on cue, Saladin walked right into Riven's room and saw the battle/mess/giant hole and frankly, he was shocked.

iBloom: Nice job with the holo-phone.

Naname: OMG I finally introduced my fanfic invention. Holo-phone is a phone that shows holographic images of the person you're talking to like a video phone but it is live. And maho dollars is just money. Maho means magic. So what its magic dollars. $1=5 maho dollars.

Kira: Your gonna end it here?!?!?

Alex I agree with Kira why so soon?

Naname: my inspiration for this chapter left and I am tired. :P


	4. Author's Notes

Hey, everyone. It's been a while hasn't it?

Sorry but I've had an chaotic life since my last update. But during that time, I'm happy to tell you that I'm re-doing all of my Fanfictions with my new writing styles, one by one. So please be patient with me.

* * *

Arisa: Meh " I'm sorry


End file.
